clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Royalbaby/Royal Piggies and Huge Iceball Incoming!
The GREAT SUMMER UPDATE OF 2018 has brought some exciting new cards! They are the Royal Hogs and Giant Snowball! So let's check 'em out, shall we? Royal Hogs Spawns 4 Hogs with sliver Prince helmets - seems rather... unroyal. These are the beasts which ye shall eat: the ox, the sheep, and the goat, The hart, and the roebuck, and the fallow deer, and the wild goat, and the pygarg, and the wild ox, and the chamois. And every beast that parteth the hoof, and cleaveth the cleft into two claws, and cheweth the cud among the beasts, that ye shall eat. Nevertheless these ye shall not eat of them that chew the cud, or of them that divide the cloven hoof; as the camel, and the hare, and th e coney: for they chew the cud, but divide not the hoof; therefore they are unclean unto you. And the swine, because it divideth the hoof, yet cheweth not the cud, it is unclean unto you: ye shall not eat of their flesh, nor touch their dead carcase. HOW DARE THE GAME CONTRADICT THE BIBLE Anyways.... The Royal Hogs are fireballies, meaning that Fireball is the hard counter, and they (individually) deal terrible damage. In fact, their damage (tournament standards) are 100 less than that of the Knight! But in this game it's more quantity than quality, so 4 of these things smacking your tower will deal quite alot of damage to your tower. However, it's not that big of a deal if they only get one hit They only target buildings, are very fast, and can jump over the river, just like the Hog Rider. They get countered by pretty much everything the Hog gets countered by. However, 5 Elixir? That's quite alot, seeing as this card can be countered by so many things. Even a Bomber can shut them down. This card will likely be used in Three Musketeer decks because of the Fireball bait, or in rush decks. Giant Snowball Strange as to why SC is releasing this card in the summer. But whatever. This spell is basically an Ice Golem death damage plus Fireball. It slows things down when it hits, and also knocks them back, just like the Fireball. With the perfect timing, the Snowball can stop the dreaded Goblin Barrel. It's only 2 Elixir, making it rather versatile. But can it replace Zap? No. It still can't stun that Inferno Dragon locking on to your PEKKA or that Spark-nado combo waiting to decimate your push. Nevertheless, the Snowball can kill everything Zap can kill, but try using it against a charging Golem Double Prince combo, and there goes your tower. Overall, I think this card is balanced and a nice addition to the game. I can see it being used in many different decks, and it can (POSSIBLY) kill bait. These cards are pretty good, but they are really combinations of concepts already in the game. I would like to see SC release something completely original soon, but this for now is ok. Category:Blog posts